The Mechanic and her Surgeon of Death
by Max Gilbert
Summary: The Heart Pirates need a mechanic. She was up for sale at the slave auctions. She didn't want to be there. He was sure to put her on the crew. Ellen wanted nothing more than to make a name for herself as the best mechanic in the world, and Trafalgar Law gave her the best opportunity she could get. Law / Oc


Just came up with this, so I decided to write it before it escapes my mind.

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Black. That's what I saw. I tried to open my eyes, but they were too heavy to do anything. There was a throbbing in the back of my head. That's right, I was knocked out by that damn tazer. Damn slave drivers. I tried opening my eyes again to be greeted by bright lights. I was about to go on stage. We were waiting on the side for the one before me to go off. He was a pirate, with a bounty lower than me. I had a fourty million bounty.

I'm Ellen. I'm a machanic. I can fix things. My devil fruit helps even more with it. The Kinzoku Kinzoku fruit.

My fruit gives me the ability to turn every part of my body into metal, then mold it to be whatever I want. After I ate it, my bones became that of the toughest steel. Unbreakable. The downside, is electricity really sucks, being a lightning conducter and all.

My bounty is of fourty million. It should be higher in my opinion. I want to make it higher. I want to be someone. I want to leave my name in the history books.

I'm short. Five foot one, maybe five foot. I just turned twenty one. I have short hair, black with the exception of the red tips that I dyed. I have two cartilidge peircings in one ear, three in the other, and three piercings in each of my lobes. Each one hanging with colorful pieces of jewelry. I was in my cargo shorts and the tank top that I was working in when I was abducted. The oil and grease was still smothered on my face and hands.

My steel legs and arm were covered in dirt and grease. You're proabably wondering why their steel. Well, there's a reason why I ate the fruit

I was still dizzy when they pulled the pirate off of the stage. I couldn't quite make out what had happened to him. Then I heard that disco dude who looked like he deserved to be shot started talking.

"Here is our next piece! One of the highlights of the night, folks! She's a girl with a bounty of fourty million berri!" I was dragged out on stage- quite forced I might add- and I started to thrash. I didn't want to be here. I never wanted to be here. Who would want to be here ever?

It was then that I noticed a few things. The first, is that I was gagged, so I wouldn't be able to scream. The second, is that I was chained pretty heavily on my arms and my legs. The third, was that I was being wheeled around in a small cage. It had to be seven feet tall, two feet across and three feet wide. Not a lot of space. My arms were chained above my head and my feet were suspened six inched off of the ground if I tried to reach it. Barbarians. There was blood that was dried on the side of my flesh arm and it was still bleeding. That must have been where they tazed me. This was truly, overwhelming, and overdramatic.

I thrashed against the chains, but couldn't break free.I was too weak still from the taze. I couldn't get out. I screamed into the cloth tightly bound against my mouth.

"She's the best michanic in the entire world! A great addition to anyone's crew! " He walked closer to the cage I was in. "Or on a side note, a great guard dog for all to admire!" Closer now. "This beauty has a devil fruit!" Almost here. "The ability to use metal" Right next to the cage. "at her desire comes in handy-" He was going to continue, but I threw my legs through the bars and wrapped them around his neck. I pulled them close and tight against the bars, closing off his windpipes. He struggled and there were screams and gasps in the stands. I pulled harder, trying to choke him out. He started turning blue, when the most horrible pain started in my side, and insintaniously shot through my whole body.

Someone tazed me. I screamed loud, and my eyes went wide. The shock went through my bones and limbs. My legs and arm receeded as I screamed in pain. The electricity stayed in my bones. I could still feel zapping around me when I hung my head, the rest of the world going blurry.

I heard muffled shouting from the disco man and then he continued with his work. I only barely heard it, every word coming out a jumbled mess. "This beauty can be contained, and she would make a great, great guard dog. Let's start the bidding at 500,000 berri!" There were no words from the audience. nothing was said by anyone. "Any takers?" No one responded.

"One million berri." Was said somewhere in the audience.

There was a gasp and I looked up painfully. I couldn't tell who had said it. My ears were still ringing and my body still aching with the taze. The ringing was starting to lessen, however.

"One million berri! Anyone want to go any higher?" I couldn't hear anything else. "Sold! To number 48!" That was his number? I looked everywhere for that number, hoping not to see any old people. That was just creepy. I could feel myself being wheeled to the place the rest of them were kept. They made sure to steer clear of me. After I stopped moving, I blaced out.

* * *

I woke up to a loud crash only minutes later. I opened my eyes and there was a man wearing a straw hat was standing with a man with green hair. I closed my eyes for what seemed like seconds, but when I opened them, there was a man who was shot on the ground and a Celestial Dragon on the ground. My eyes widened as everyone cleared out of the area.

By now, I had regained feeling in my body and the ringing stopped. I recreated my legs and arm and started to pull on the chains. They wouldn't budge so I pulled my feet up to the ceiling making me hang upsidown. I pulled on them before looking out to the crowd.

Then, you could only see who was left. The dragons stayed, and there were people in the back, as well as some sitting in the stands. I recognised the people in the back from the wanted posters. The Kidd Pirates. Notorious for killing civilians. They all looked like a punk rock band. Bringing in any one of them I'm sure would fetch me a pretty penny.

Next to them, standing in the back next to the fallen dragon, were the Straw Hat Pirates. All over the papers for all of their adventures and run-ins with the law. They truly were insane. I was thuroughly impressed, however.

In the stands, I didn't know who they were. There was a polar bear in an orange jump suit, a man in a penguin hat and a white jump suit, and a man with a yellow and black sweat shirt pulled up to his sleeves. In the middle was a jolly roger. He had a white furry hat with black dots on it and a gotee. I couldn't see his eyes from here, but I could see the huge sword next to him, as well as the 48 paddle still sitting in his hand.

* * *

That's my first chapter! Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked!


End file.
